None of My Business
by Chirugal
Summary: Gibbs catches Abby at a bad moment... A multi-chapter fanfic in pictures, based on the lab scenes from the season seven episode 'Jurisdiction'. Gibbs/Abby, complete.
1. Betrayed

**Title**: None of My Business**  
Rating**: PG-13**  
Spoilers**: Season seven**  
Summary**: Gibbs catches Abby at a bad moment... A multi-chapter fanfic in pictures, based on the lab scenes from the episode _Jurisdiction_.

**Author's Note**: This is the text-only version - for the images, go to **hinkykinky dot livejournal dot com slash 51124 dot html** (recommended, since without the facial expressions to go with the dialogue, this isn't great!).

* * *

**Abby**: "I just can't take this any more... argh!"

**Gibbs**: "Abby! What's with all this?"

**Abby**: "Nothing. I mean... Oh, what the hell. I'm pissed off, Gibbs."

**Gibbs**: "I noticed. What did I do?"

**Abby**: "I don't know, I just... First a lawyer, now a CGIS agent?"

**Gibbs**: "You're pissed off because I'm talking to women?"

**Abby**: "No! Well, yeah. More the _way_ you're talking to them. And, I mean, I know I don't have the right to tell you how you should talk to women. It's totally none of my business. But Hart's a lawyer, and you _hate_ lawyers. And now you're doing the understated sexual tension thing with this CGIS chick, and on this case, she's a _coworker_."

**Gibbs**: "Abbs, why is this bothering you?"

**Abby**: "You're breaking your own rules! Twelve and thirteen in less than a month - I just don't get it! I mean, since when did you start solving cases with the little head? And I try to focus on my job, but I just... feel betrayed."

**Gibbs**: "Abbs..."

**Abby**: "Go away, Gibbs. I'm not asking for reassurances. I know the score."

**Gibbs**: "Rule twelve-"

**Abby**: "Is there for a reason. I know. It's so you can do sweet things like give me Caf-Pow! and listen to me ramble without me getting the wrong idea."

**Gibbs**: "That really what you think?"

**Abby**: "We've been working together since '99, Gibbs. It's pretty obvious that I don't register on your 'dating material' radar. I've told myself all this time that I'm just not enough of a sophisticated redhead for you. But then there was Colonel Mann, so I thought maybe you just didn't like dark hair. But then there was Ms. Snippety Lawyer, and that's when I realised... it's not you, it's me."

**Gibbs**: "Don't do this to yourself, Abbs."

**Abby**: "Oh, I already have. But, you know, thanks for the concern."

**Gibbs**: "You're wrong about all this."

**Abby**: "Uh-huh. I'm not telling you this cause I want you to lie to me. You just caught me at a bad moment, is all."

**Gibbs**: "Rule twelve was never about you, Abby. You're more than just a coworker."

**Abby**: "What are you saying?"

**Gibbs**: "Think about it. And after this case wraps up, we'll talk."


	2. Really?

**Author's Note**: This is the text-only version - for this chapter's images, go to **hinkykinky dot livejournal dot com slash 51274 dot html** (recommended, since without the facial expressions to go with the dialogue, this isn't great!).

**

* * *

  
**

**Gibbs**: "How's it going?"

**Abby**: "Hey... Better, I think. A little."

**Gibbs**: "Brought someone to meet you. Try to be nice."

**Abby**: "Well, my mood isn't majorly great today... But you know me, I'm always kinda hyper about something, so I'll just draw on that..." *sees Agent Borin* "Oh."

**Gibbs**: "The CGIS agent you were talking about earlier."

**Abby**: "Ummm... yeah. Hi!"

**Agent Borin**: "Hi... I'm Abby."

**Abby**: *simultaneously* "I'm Abby-"

**Agent Borin**: "Ahhh... so this is why?

**Gibbs**: *shrug* "Only one Abby in my life."

**Abby**: "Awwwww!"

**Agent Borin**: "You could have just told me that rather than bringing me all the way down here."

**Gibbs**: "Wasn't for your benefit."

**Abby**: "Okay, so she's not dating material... But you know, this doesn't explain Ms. Snippety Lawyer. Because you might be an Abby - which is an awesome name, by the way - but she's an Allison. Or, if you wanna be bitchy, she's a MAllison."

**Gibbs**: "What makes you so sure I'm into her, Abbs?"

**Abby**: "Oh, I don't know... maybe because Ducky told me that you said she 'talked like she liked you', and you seemed happy about it." *watches Gibbs walk off* "Okay, you can avoid the issue..."

**Gibbs**: "Ever occur to you that I don't let Ducky in on all of my endgames, and that telling the most talkative person in the building something might have another purpose, Abbs?"

**Agent Borin**: *mutters* "How the hell did I get roped into this?"

**Abby**: "Really?"

**Gibbs**: "Really." *kisses cheek, then leaves*

**Abby**: "Yay..."

**Agent Borin**: "Think he's trying to tell you something." *follows Gibbs*

**Abby**: "Hmmm..."

**

* * *

Chapter three coming soon... :)**


	3. Date

**Author's Note**: This is the text-only version - for this chapter's images, go to **hinkykinky dot livejournal dot com slash 51548 dot html** (recommended, since without the facial expressions to go with the dialogue, this isn't great!).

**

* * *

**

**Abby**: "Can I really do this?"

**Gibbs**: *off-screen* "Do what?"

**Abby**: "Oh, god... Ummm... I was maybe... you know, cause of the signals you've been giving me and everything... I thought we could go and get something to eat or something after work. If you want. Wow, I messed that up, huh? I'm not usually so awkward. I think it's the silver hair, it's always kinda made me-"

**Gibbs**: "Abby."

**Abby**: "Yeah?"

**Gibbs**: "Where do you wanna go?"

**Abby**: "Wow, I hadn't gotten that far yet. Do you think you could just walk out and then back in again, so I can start this over?"

**Gibbs**: "Relax, Abbs."

**Abby**: "We could just go to my place... No, wait. I kinda didn't get chance to do any housework for the past week... How about your place?"

**Gibbs**: "Termites again."

**Abby**: "Again?! Okay, you're just gonna have to give me a little time to clean up after work, and then come around to my apartment. Because after all this angsting over why you didn't want me, I'm really gonna need some reassurance tonight."

**Abby**: *blatantly checks Gibbs out*

**Gibbs**: "Reassurance, huh?"

**Abby**: *acting as if she totally wasn't just checking Gibbs out* Now let's get back to work, or we'll never get done in time."

**McGee**: *walks in*

**Abby**: "Hey, McGee... Did you crack the case, so I can go home early and clean my apartment?"

**McGee**: "Uhhh... no. Boss, things just got complicated. That plane was a decoy."

**Gibbs**: "Be right up."

**Abby**: "Just promise me you'll find the guy responsible for all this before tonight, okay?"

**McGee**: "I dunno... we don't have much to go on..."

**Abby**: "But-"

**Gibbs**: "I'll do everything I can, Abbs. Even if it means showing up at 4am, I'll be at your place tonight. Let's get going, McGee."

**Abby**: *watching Gibbs go* "How much sex can you have at 4am on a week-night? Well... a little is better than none, I guess."

_END._


End file.
